


Shoes Make the Man

by ami_ven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir, the problem is the shoes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "old shoes"

“Colonel?” said Newkirk, knocking lightly on the open doorframe to his CO’s ‘office’. “Seems we’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“Problem?” Hogan repeated. “Newkirk, you and LeBeau said there wouldn’t be any problems. You and LeBeau said you could make us three nice, new, _authentic_ SS uniforms by tomorrow night.”

“We can. I mean, we will. We’re almost done! But, sir, the problem is the shoes.”

“Shoes?” Hogan repeated.

Newkirk nodded. “Yes, sir. These German shoes just don’t hold up the way fine British work does. Our last pair of German uniform boots in your size fell all to pieces.”

“That is a problem,” the senior POW agreed. “But I think I have a solution.”

*

“You want me to what?” asked Klink.

Hogan grinned and gestured to Carter, who stood in the middle of the compound holding a cardboard box. “A simple donation, commandant. The boys are collecting old shoes for the troops. We can’t use them anymore, but they’d really be appreciated by someone on the front lines.”

Klink frowned. “And why should I give my shoes to your soldiers?”

“These aren’t for _our_ soldiers,” the American colonel replied. “They’re for yours. The Red Cross isn’t taking sides, remember, and we are in Germany. Actually, sir, this whole thing was General Burkhalter’s idea.”

“General Burkhalter?” Klink repeated.

“Oh, yes, sir. Though, of course, he had it approved by good old Adolph.”

“You will not speak of the Fuhrer so informally!” Klink snapped, then paused. “The Fuhrer approves of this?”

“Just think, sir,” said Hogan. “If your shoes go to the Russian front, you won’t have to.”

Klink’s eyes widened. “Schultz!”

*

“Nice outfit, colonel,” said Kinch, at the bottom of the tunnel exit.

“Oh, you know how shoes make the man,” Hogan replied, grinning. “I just hope I get the chance to thank Colonel Klink someday.”

THE END


End file.
